1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and distinctive wheat line, designated WB-700, representative sample of seed of which was deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-12976, as well as to seed, plants, cultivars and hybrids related thereto. The invention also relates to methods for producing wheat seed and plants from WB-700.
2. Summary of the Invention
In an embodiment, the invention is directed to a seed, wheat plant or part thereof, or tissue culture of wheat cultivar WB-700. The invention is also directed, in an embodiment, to a method for producing a wheat seed comprising crossing two wheat plants and harvesting the resultant wheat seed, wherein at least one of the two wheat plants is from the WB-700 line. The invention is also directed, in various embodiments, to methods of producing plants and plants that are herbicide tolerant, pest or insect resistant, disease resistant, or have modified fatty acid or carbohydrate metabolisms.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of introducing a desired trait into wheat cultivar WB-700, wherein the method comprises:                (a) crossing a WB-700 plant with a plant of another wheat cultivar that comprises a desired trait to produce progeny plants wherein the desired trait is selected from the group consisting of male sterility, herbicide tolerance, herbicide resistance, insect resistance, modified fatty acid metabolism, modified carbohydrate metabolism, modified protein metabolism, modified phytic acid metabolism, modified waxy starch content, modified protein content, increased tolerance to water stress and resistance to bacterial disease, fungal disease or viral disease;        (b) selecting one or more progeny plants that have the desired trait to produce selected progeny plants;        (c) crossing the selected progeny plants with the WB-700 plant to produce backcross progeny plants;        (d) selecting for backcross progeny plants that have the desired trait and essentially all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of wheat cultivar WB-700 listed in Table 1; and        (e) repeating the crossing the selected progeny step and selecting for backcross progeny step two or more times in succession to produce selected third or higher backcross progeny plants that comprise essentially all of the desired trait and all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of wheat cultivar WB-700 listed in Table 1.        